gtfdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Jr
Grim Jr is the main character in Grim Tales from down below and Grim Tales Afterbirth and an original character created by Deaddoll0 but was redesigned by Bleedman. Apperance Just like Grim, Junior has the apperance of a skeleton, but smaller. He has brown hair on the top of his forehead, which could be from his unknown father. He also has his sister's right eye in his right eye socket. In Down Below, Junior wears a black hooded sweat-shirt, pants, athletic shoes, and fingerless gloves. In his human form, Junior has tanish skin and the small tuft of brown hair has grown to all the way to his occiput. His right eye is light grey, and his left eye is light blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. 'Personality' Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior couldn't care less. Instead, he wishes to have a normal life, possibly in the human world. This interest in mortals was kindled by his discovery of his father's diary, in which Grim had recorded all his adventures with Billy and Mandy, as well as how his parents came to be married. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. is extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, though he does care for her regardless. This is because his sister is both naturally popular and talented, while Junior isn't. Another source of contention is how Junior's godfather, Nergal Jr., spends more time with Minnie than Junior. Junior idolizes Nergal Jr. and feels slighted by the attention Minnie receives from Nergal Jr. Nergal Jr.'s attention to Minnie is likely due to the fact that she's actually his child, not Grim's.After Minnie died because of oogie,but then came back he was nice to her. Abilities Grim Jr. was not born with his fathers reaper powers, but after the Halloweentown incident he gained his sister's Nergal powers. At first he was unable to control his new powers, relying on his sister to "speak" to the nergal symbiote inhabiting his body and controlling it, although it is not known if this is because the symbiote is obediant to Minnie or if it is under her control completely. This changed after Mimi broke into Grimskull and he saved her from his mother though, and it seems as though he now has full control of his power. The nergal symbiote most notably takes the form of a writhing mass of tentacles or as a black liquid substance and has the ability to feathered wings, weapons, clothing, armor, and other accessories for Junior to use. Like his father he is able to suffer total disembermant with no ill effects, and it seems to cause little to no pain as a skeleton. He does seem to suffer pain through the Nergal symbiote, such as when the tentacles are crushed, cut, or bitten. History When Junior was born, he was delivered through abortion. He has the appearance of a skeleton, like his father, but later gains a more human appearence due to his new powers. His sister, Minnie, was born one year later, whom he became extremely jealous of due to her faultless reputation among everyone, as well as her nergal powers. Like her he is a surrogate child, although it is uknown who his father is. At around what is assumed to be the age of 14 or 15, he attended his first halloween party, along with the rest of his family, in Halloweentown with his Uncle Jack. After a display that "ridicules him in the eyes of others", Junior storms off, furious with his sister. Soon after, he is kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and they ask him to join their gang. In exchange, he tells his family story. Once he finishes telling the story about how his parents got together, he is knocked out by Oogie Boogie. He is then taking hostage by Oogie, who plans to pry him open and take any potential reaper powers, but Minnie arrives to save him, using her own Negal powers. Rather than thanking Minnie for saving his life, he gets angry with her and turns to leave. While Junior's back is turned and Minnie is distracted, Oogie Boogie grabs hold of Minnie using the large Pumpkinator and uses it to disember her. Once he reaches her side, she painfully removes her right eye and hands it to him, after which, he meets Nergal (Sr.), who explains how Minnie's powers has been transferred to him. Junior defeats the Pumpkinator and saves Minnie's soul, but an angel arrives, telling Junior he must take Minnie to heaven for her purity and good heart. Junior charges to attack, but is quickly defeated, and the angel leaves with Minnie's soul. The Nergal symbiote given to his by Minnie then takes the Pumpkinator's fallen husk and starts to devour the Underworld, leaving Junior's body trapped inside. After Junior is saved by Grim and Clockwork, he is taken away by Clockwork to the eighth level of the Underworld to search for his sister's soul. Junior then meets the angel who took Minnie away, who is also searching for Minnie, who is later revealed to have been kidnapped by Him. Soon afterward, he meets Mimi and Jeff, who offers both Junior and the angel to stay in his home until the blizzard is over, who are later betrayed by Jeff and Mimi, who turn out to be working with Him - Mimi is revealed as him's daughter and soon transforms into a female look-alike. Him then appears and offers Junior the chance to help him control the demonic reaper machine, using it to rule hell and giving them both ultimate power. He also offers Junior his sister's soul, but he has used his powers to influence and amplify her emotions, causing her to show the lust she has for her brother. Junior rejects the offer but tries to take Minnie with him back to Halloweentown. Jeff then sets the angel free who cuts off Him's hand. Junior then tells the angel to take Minnie to somewhere safe, and they leave for heaven. When Him is about kill Jeff for his betrayel, Mimi saves the boys and takes them to a place called Limbo. After escaping from Him, Jeff explains what has happened to Mimi and that they are still not safe. Clockwork then reappears to take Junior back to Halloween town. Junior refuses to leave Jeff and Mimi alone but after speaking with Jeff he agrees to leave with Clockwork, but promises Mimi he will return at some point to keep them safe. After coming back, Junior encounters the creature created by the Nergal, which tries to absorb him back into itself. Minnie, who had been told she was not allowed into heaven because of her feelings towards him, arrives to help Junior defeat the creature. The beast then swallows both Minnie and Junior, who find themselves inside of it in front of Nergal Sr. again, who has been given a new form by the Nergal symbiote so it can make him pay for helping Junior escape. Nergal Sr. and Minnie then use the Nergal language to communicate and control the monster, which begins to lose control. Outside of the beast, Danny Phantom unleashes one final attack on it, destroying it, Nergal Sr, and the remains of Minnie's body. After the battle, they create a new ragdoll-like form for Minnie with the help of the Proffessor, and transfer her soul into it. After this, Junior and Minnie's relationship had vastly improved and she helped him to use his Nergal powers by speaking to it. Immediately after this, Mimi was ordered by her father to raid Greyskull castle and find the Horror Hand from Mandy's vault. She was easily able to infiltrate the castle and caused quite an uproar, making Junior and Minnie join the fight. Junior attempted to speak to her but they were attacked when he mentioned Jeff and she hammered him into the ground by his Nergal tentacles, on top of Minnie. The pair were later discovered by their father Grim, who sliced through the tentacles to set them free. They then joined the rest of the castle's army in Mandy's collection vault, where a battle between Mimi and Mandy was taking place. Grim had discovered a map of the castle, showing what she was there for. When he told Mandy, she revealed the Horror Hand which took them back to a vision of Megaville, where Mimi's mother was killed in front of her. After the vision is over it goes back to the castle vault and shows that Mimi was not able to handle the vision and lets out an ear piercing scream, shattering all the glass in the room and releases the objects in Mandy's collection. This severely pisses off Mandy, who then uses a special machine to suck the demonic energy out of her and encases it in a glass case, leaving her a normal human again. She tells Pain to take Mimi to the dungeon to wait for her, but Junior gets between them and stops her. He is ordered to move but does not and is beaten down by her. At this point he activates his Negal powers of his own accord and stands up to her again. This time Mandy tells him he can keep Mimi at the castle "as a pet" and he takes her to another room in the castle. Gallery Grimjr.jpg|Junior in his human form. Grown Jr..jpg|Junior in Afterbirth Origin Of Grim Jr Comic.jpg|The Orgin of Grim Jr. and Minnie. DemonJr.jpg|Junior in his demon form|link=DemonJr.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Infobox templates Category:Character